


Distractions

by MuffinBrain



Series: Symbra Skyrim AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Satya is her follower, Skyrim AU, Sombra is the Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: Sombra, the one and only Dragonborn, is terrible at completing quests for the wonderful people of Skyrim.  Can her new traveling companion, Satya Vaswani, get her back on track towards saving the land from dragons and stuff?  Probably not…





	Distractions

Satya Vaswani was pleased with her former life; a rising star among the Scholars at the College of Winterhold and a master Conjurer without peer. Why did she give up that life to spend most of her days following the Dragonborn into damp, dark caves all throughout Skyrim? She wasn't entirely sure of that herself.

A few months ago, Satya found herself in dire need of assistance. She misplaced some of her summoning scrolls in an old Dwemer structure located south of the College. Satya always loved studying these ruins—their technology and architecture absolutely fascinated her with its intricacies. Of course, she didn't have time to trek all the way down to the ruins herself. As a former mentor once advised her, these are the times you wait for some plucky adventurer to arrive at your door one day, looking for a grand quest. Luckily for Satya, this adventurer showed herself sooner rather than later. 

This woman, who appeared at her door one fateful evening, wasn't just your typical adventurer but _The Dragonborn_ ; the alleged chosen one who would save Skyrim from the dragon menace, unite the warring political factions, etc. This woman referred to herself as “Sombra”; not her birth name, Satya assumed, but likely one she chose for herself.

Satya normally turned away random strangers knocking on her door but she heard rumors how this particular stranger gained admittance to the College without even knowing how to cast the most simple of spells. It was most curious. 

She had to be _the one_.

The one who would risk life and limb to finally retrieve her stack of summoning scrolls from the Alftand ruins. Granted, Satya could have easily created a replacement for all these scrolls but remember, she was _very busy_. Additionally, the adventurer was without a doubt the most beautiful woman she had ever gazed upon in all of Skyrim, in spite of her picking out the worst hair style imaginable. Satya hated to admit it, but that only added to her charm in an odd way. One could say, she had extra motivation for wanting to keep the rogue around as long as possible.

It was no surprise Sombra returned with the scrolls in relatively short time. It was surprising that Satya agreed to join The Dragonborn as a traveling companion when offered the role. She was happy at the College and yet, she accepted. Sombra somehow managed to infiltrate Satya's heart in just a short time. 

Now here they were, in a damp, dark cave somewhere south Dawnstar. Why did they decide to enter this cave again? That's right, Sombra wished to explore it because, her exact words were, “It's a cave. It probably has stuff in it.”

Satya sighed, remembering how they entered this cave for literally no justifiable reason at all; placing themselves in unnecessary danger. She watched as Sombra crouched low to the ground near a giant spider. The woman would slowly approach the monstrous creature in a hunched down position and then retreat again, repeating the motion over and over... 

“Might I ask what you're hoping to accomplish by repeating this activity?” Satya finally had enough.

“Shhhh...I'm training my stealth skills,” Sombra replied in a whisper.

Satya chuckled, “Yet, you've dyed the leather on your armor bright purple.”

“That...that doesn't make you easier to detect, okay. Trust me, I'm the high-ranking stealth expert, here.”

Satya rolled her eyes. “Perhaps I'll practice some of my own skills. Considering how much of my day is spent standing around in caves...” She waved her magical staff in the air until it glowed a bright white at the tip, “...I need it.”

The spell created a large portal to Oblivion. Shortly before it closed, a Storm Atronach appeared and exited out into the cave. “Or, perhaps not,” Satya added smugly. She was quite proud to have summoned such a powerful Daedra. 

Lightning swirled around the creature and the crackling noise caught the attention of the giant spider. Of course, the spider attacked and the Storm Atronach killed it swiftly.

“Damn! Now how am I going to practice sneaking?” Sombra cried out in frustration.

“I'm sure you have more important things in need of your attention,” Satya replied, holding up the Sombra's battered journal inches from the woman's annoyed face.

Satya's first task as companion to the Dragonborn involved organizing her journal. It was an utter _mess_ and it grated on her nerves trying to make any sense of it. Eventually, she organized each of the quests by region, city, person, and then by completion status. By her estimate, eighty-seven percent of the quests in the journal remained unfinished. She tried to get Sombra to set a schedule or even create a rough plan in an attempt to complete most of these quests. But here they were, in a cave with a dead spider, not progressing a single quest in the journal. Sombra even wrote the word “Importante” next to one of the quests and included a large number of exclamation points all over the page. Satya tried (and failed) numerous times to convince the Dragonborn to finish at least this quest, considering it seemed so vital at one point.

“Not this again,” Sombra groaned. “Oh, and could you get rid of this guy. He's staring at us and starting to creep me out,” she pointed her thumb towards the summoned Storm Atronach. 

Satya snapped her fingers and the creature returned to Oblivion.

“Thanks,” Sombra replied.

“My reward?” Satya asked and crossed her arms.

“Oh, what would you like me to do for you, dear Satya?” Sombra smirked, drawing closer and flirting with her eyes.

Satya opened the journal to the page she had bookmarked weeks ago, “You could finish this quest for me.” It was the quest on the page with all the exclamation marks.

Sombra made a disgusted face, “Ugh, no. I hate meeting with those Greybearded guys on that damn mountain. It's cold and it takes forever to get up there. And...I lost that horse I stole in Riften.” 

“I can easily create a teleport from here to High Hrothgar. However, I may need a stronger magic staff to channel a spell of that power,” Satya suggested.

“Hmmm...hold on, I might have a stronger one in my bag.” Sombra removed a magical leather pack from her back and placed it on the ground before both of them. It could hold a surprisingly large amount of equipment. Satya suspected the Dragonborn had already looted a better magical staff earlier in their travels but forgot to hand the upgrade to her. She couldn't even manage her journal let alone her inventory. 

Sombra reached in and pulled out a loaf of bread. She sniffed it before tossing it to the side, then dug her hand into the bag again. 

“Hey, I found some nice armor in here! Where did I even get this from? No, wait, you don't wear heavy armor.” Sombra continued digging until she finally found something. “Ah! This one looks good, right?” she pulled out a wooden magical staff that looked similar to the one Satya already carried and held it up for the mage to inspect.

“It's definitely more powerful. I can sense it.” Satya discarded her old staff onto the cave floor and grabbed the one in Sombra's hand. She could feel the magic coursing through her body when she focused her magicka through the staff. The sensation quickly became overwhelming so she cut off her focus.

“Hey, look what I found in here!” Sombra held up a large, ugly looking amulet in front of Satya.

“What is that?”

“It's an Amulet of Mara! I guess that means we have to get married now,” Sombra beamed.

“I don't think so,” Satya replied dryly.

“Aw, why not? You said I was cute and charming and ... a disorganized mess but you could still love me in spite of that,” Sombra flashed her a big toothy grin. “On top of that, I completed your quest, at least. If that doesn't show how much I care, I don't know what else I can do, Satya. You know how much I suck at finishing them.” 

“True. However, the scroll retrieval quest only met the minimum requirement for joining you as a traveling companion but not for marriage.”

“Aw, don't say it Satya...” Sombra closed her eyes and placed her right palm over her forehead.

“If you want marriage, you'll need to complete another quest for me.”

“Ugh, okay fine. What is it? And can you jot it down in the journal for me, please?”

“No. I'm not adding it to the journal, Sombra. We're finishing it now.”

“You haven't even told me what it is yet.”

It occurred to Satya that she didn't actually have a quest to give Sombra. Since leaving the College, her life became much simpler in a sense. She no longer required items such as rare ingredients for magical experiments or ancient spell scrolls. Still, she needed to come up with some task for Sombra as a prerequisite for accepting the marriage proposal. This is just how romance worked in Skyrim. To do otherwise would be unheard of. Satya tapped her index finger against her chin, thinking...

She could give Sombra a ridiculously impossible task. While humorous, it would also mean delaying both their wedding and completing the “important” quest in High Hrothgar. _Unacceptable, I'll give her something menial,_ Satya reasoned.

“For your quest, I require one giant spider leg.” It couldn't get easier than this. There was dead, giant spider meters away from them.

“A giant spider leg? Hmmm...” Sombra concentrated, rubbing her chin. Satya tilted her head towards the dead spider on the cave floor.

“Right,” Sombra rushed over to the spider and cut off one of its legs. She handed the grotesque thing to Satya, who grabbed the leg but immediately dropped it onto the ground.

“You've done as I asked,” Satya replied with a hint of disgust in her voice. This is the last time she'll be asking anyone to retrieve her spider legs. “I accept your marriage proposal. Where's the nearest Temple of Mara?”

Sombra smiled, “That's great!” she leaned in and kissed Satya on the lips. “Um, the nearest Temple of Mara is in Riften—which is the _only_ Temple of Mara in all of Skyrim. Don't ask me why they make everyone go to one town to get married...”

“Portal?” Satya suggested.

“Yeah, let's do it!”

They arrived in Riften shortly after Satya created the portal leading to the middle of town. Thankfully, her calculations were correct and they didn't end up in the middle of a dragon lair or in Morrowind. Sombra mentioned she needed to find a 'fence' after their wedding so she could finally sell some items in her bag. Satya wasn't sure what she meant by that but they could fit this in, surely. 

The pair found the Temple of Mara and presented themselves to a Priest of Mara named Hanzo. The man was rather taciturn and kept the ceremony short. Satya thought his demeanor odd for a servant of the Goddess of Love, but then again, having to preform weddings for every idiotic, love-struck adventurer that finds an amulet would take its toll. After the ceremony, Hanzo quickly shooed them out the temple door. Outside, they smiled lovingly at each other and Sombra warmly embraced Satya. They kissed for the first time as Mrs. and Mrs. Dragonborn. They finally pulled apart shortly after Priest Hanzo yelled for them to get of the temple lawn.

“By the way, do you have a home?” Satya asked her new wife. 

“Well...no,” Sombra laughed nervously. “Didn't get around to it yet.”

“I'm not surprised,” Satya sighed.

“Hold on a sec,” Sombra swiped her hand at the air in front of her. Satya initially thought the woman swatted at an insect but a transparent purple square-shaped object appeared out of thin air. Sombra rapidly poked her fingers at it for a short moment before swiping it out of the air.

“I've never seen a Conjuration spell quite like that one. What was it?” Satya asked her after the object disappeared.

“Conjuration spell? Oh yeah, that... Right. It's a secret one I learned myself. I can't teach it to you because—well, I forgot to write down the steps. Anyway...” she wrapped her left arm around Satya's waist, “...the good news is, we now have a house in Riften! And, one in Whiterun and Solitude and Windhelm, but who's counting? Let's check out our new home, _mi amor_.” Satya laughed and placed her right arm over Sombra's shoulder and the two walked off into the sunset, towards their new home and their bright future together...

...and maybe finally completing a quest or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Sombra is me when I play Skyrim. Or, maybe she's all of us. 
> 
> I get way too distracted with random stuff and keep putting off the main quest.


End file.
